Hotch and Prentiss: Love at First Sight
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Emily never believed in love at first sight until she saw Aaron.


Author's Note: The next couple of one-shots will probably be short but I loved the song titles. A special thanks to Crystal and hot4cullenmen for betaing for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Love at First Sight.

Song Title Prompt: Love at First Sight by Kylie Minogue

Emily had never believed in love at first sight until she met Aaron Hotchner. The first time her eyes fell upon him, her heart stopped beating and then started beating fast and furious in her chest. Her ears rang with the sound of her pulse rushing through her ears. She knew then what love at first sight meant and she could not believe that it was her boss that she had fallen for. Not only was he her boss, he was her married boss at that.

She kept her feelings hidden for days, weeks, even months. There was no way she was going to show him how she felt about him. She knew better than to let anyone into her life because all she ever felt in her life was pain from those she loved. She refused to go through all of that pain again. So she kept her feelings to herself and got through the day minute by minute. She always had to watch what she said when she was around Aaron. She knew that if she got the chance that she would end up blurting her feelings out and she didn't want to do that.

Two years after she had started working at the BAU, Aaron and she were the best of friends. She helped him through his divorce and his now ex-wife's death. Her love for him kept growing and becoming deeper. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of it. It was getting harder to not just open herself up to him. She sometimes thought when he looked at her that she saw love in his eyes, but she always told herself that she was just seeing things that weren't there. She wanted it to be there though.

One night after she helped Aaron put Jack to bed, Aaron stopped her before she could leave his house. "Emily could I talk to you for a few minutes please?" he asked.

Emily sighed but nodded and followed Aaron into the living room. "What is it that you want to talk about Aaron?"

Aaron saw that she was withdrawing into herself and he refused to let her do it. No matter how close he got to her, or her to him, he noticed that she always pulled back and tried to distance herself from him. He wasn't going to let her do it this time.

"Why do you keep pulling back from me when we get close? I love you Emily. Can't you see that? I think I have loved you since the moment I met you. It was love at first sight for me, even though I was married. I have loved you for years Emily and my love for you has just gotten stronger every day that goes by and deeper every second of the day. I'm tired of holding back from you" Aaron said.

Emily gasped and her eyes flew up and met his. She could see nothing but truth and honesty in his eyes. She knew what he said was exactly what he felt and what he meant.

"I love you too Aaron and I have since I first laid eyes on you. It was love at first sight for me also, but I had to hide my feelings from you. You were married, plus I was, and still am, afraid of getting hurt. All love has brought me is pain, no matter what form of love it is. Whether I felt loved or feel love for someone. I'm tired of being hurt and of getting hurt" Emily said as tears filled her eyes.

Aaron walked over to where Emily was standing and pulled her gently into his arms as he kissed her head. He whispered in her ear "I promise not to hurt you Emily. I love you too much and I need you too much. Will you please give me a chance? Will you please give us a chance?"

Emily tipped her head back so that she could look in Aaron's eyes. She saw every emotion that he was feeling reflected in his eyes. She wanted to give him, and them, a chance. She had to do it, even if she ended up hurt in the end.

Emily bit down on her bottom lip before releasing it as she nodded. "I love you too Aaron. I will give you and us a chance. I don't care if I end up hurt in the end. Right now I just want to know what it feels like to be held by you, kissed by you, and loved by you."

Aaron gave Emily a dimpled smile. "I promise baby I will never do anything to hurt you. You have my love and my heart and I don't ever want them back."

Aaron swept Emily up into his arms and kissed her passionately, but tenderly, before carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom. He wouldn't make love to her tonight, but he would hold her all night. Now that she was in his arms, he never wanted to let her go.


End file.
